Test Your Limits
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Lindsay is pregnant Catherine does not approve of the father. She judges him too fast. She is under a lot of stress with Ecklie, her ended romance with Vartann. The case load increases as a case ties in with problems at home may just tear Catherine up.
1. My Baby is Having A Baby

Test Your Limits

Summary: Lindsay is pregnant Catherine does not approve of the father. She judges him too fast. She is under a lot of stress with Ecklie, her ended romance with Vartann.

Disclaimer: I don't own them still only my people.

* * *

Ch1: My Baby is Having a Baby

She looks at this strip that had just revealed to her that her life was over. No more parties. No late nights with her friends. No more life for her. If there is any joy is that it's towards the end of her senior year. At least she will graduate her mother would be pleased that she sent her daughter to a fancy school just for her to flunk out and go to public school and get pregnant. Some CSI prodigy she will be.

Lindsay blames her mother for this. If she did not work so many hours and was home just a little more, she would not have to seek comfort elsewhere. But in all truth it was her own fault and she knew it. She looks on her cell phone debating who to tell first the father, Danny, or her mother Catherine. She could not bring herself to call Danny; they were not even a couple.

* * *

Catherine laughs at a silly joke Nick told. Nick and Catherine were the best of friends and after the last couple weeks they have become extremely closer as friends. Even though they were nothing more they were always subject to rumors especially now that Catherine and Vartann broke up.

She looks up and sees Ecklie he has been quiet a scrooge these last couple of days. The sheriff has been breathing down his neck causing him to breathe down

Catherine. Just the sight of him sucked the fun out of the room. Luckily her phone rang just as he enters the room.

"Willows"

"Hi Mom" Lindsay says nervous.

"What's up?" Catherine says slightly noticing the change of tone but really did not want to see or talk to Ecklie.

"Umm... I gotta talk to you its really important"

"What's going on?"

"I'd rather not say over the phone can you come home please... I'm gonna need you to come home"

"I'm on my way stay there" Catherine said registering the change of tone and now very nervous. "Nicky I gotta go can you hold down the fort?"

"most definitely call me if you need me" Ecklie looked over in the next window and Nick through Catherine his keys they rode in together in his pickup Catherine's Tahoe has been in shop for what seemed like ever.

* * *

Catherine opened her door to see Lindsay balled up on the couch her knees hugging her chest wrapped tightly by her arms.

"Are you alright?" Catherine asked sitting across from her nervous wreck of a daughter. "Honey what is wrong?"

"I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" Catherine said her eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant" she whispers barely audible "I'm sorry"

"How are you pregnant?"

"I took the pill but I was late so I got nervous and took the test and..." she pointed to the pregnancy test.

"I can't believe this!" Catherine yelled "who is the father?"

"You don't know him" she says she looks like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar of gold.

"That's a relief! Go to your room!" Catherine said taking her daughter's phone.

Lindsay ran to her room in tears, Catherine fell on the couch stunned.

Her baby was having a baby. It seemed surreal her daughter was not exactly modest but was no whore. But now she couldn't tell now she didn't even think her daughter was active in that area. Catherine started her on the pill to help Lindsay with her period and subconsciously a safety net to prevent anything like this.

Lindsay was on antibiotics for a sore throat a little while ago it must have counter attacked with the pill.

Someone was with her daughter in the most intimate and special way. Just the thought of it made her want to scream all she could think was that her baby was having a baby.

Who? Who was the father? Catherine saw red she was going to find this kid and kill then his parents.

"Who is it?"

"You don't know him" Lindsay said through tears.

"Tell me who it is? Or I will text everyone in your phone and find out who it is"

"His name is Danny"

"Danny what?"

"Danny... Danny Polo"

* * *

A knock on the door pulled Catherine out of her faze. It was Nick.

She opens the door still angry. Nick smiles at her handing her a daisy trying to be silly.

"What's wrong Cath?"

"Lindsay is pregnant" she said releasing a deep breath and snatching the flower.

* * *

This just came to me I don't know where but please review and let me know what you think is this a go or a no go?


	2. Trouble

Test Your Limits

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them still only my people.

Ch2: Trouble

* * *

Nick and Catherine sat on her couch both stunned; Catherine grabbed her daughter's phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find out about this Danny Polo"

"And do what?"

"Kill him"

"Cath you can't"

"Why not?"

"Well the fact that you just told me makes it premeditated which means you would go to prison for at least 25 years... I can't let that happen"

"Relax Nicky I won't kill him" she said going through the photos on her daughter's phone. She stopped when she saw her daughter smiling.

Lindsay was propped up on one elbow smiling a genuine smile. A boy Catherine assumes to be Danny blowing a dandelion in Lindsay's face. In the picture Danny smiling too he had what looked to be a stylish Mohawk with a hat and a black eye.

Nick looked at the picture and saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Is this him?"

"I think so" she said releasing a deep breath, she quickly checked her watch to see that classes were starting at Lindsay's school. "I am going to introduce myself" Catherine said quickly standing and heading for the door.

"Are you sure?" he said stopping her.

"Yea so you can either come with me or stay here?"

"I'll drive" he said going in front of her making a break to the car.

This is why Catherine likes Nick he didn't try to talk her out of something she felt strongly about but he would rather back her play on the matter and defend her decision to anyone. He didn't want to know her whole life story just how Catherine didn't want to know all of his. Some parts are better left unsaid and not shared. They respected each other's space. It gave them the strongest friendship.

Catherine and Nick sat in the parking lot Catherine thought she missed him.

"Damn we must have missed him"

"Is that him?" Nick said pointing to the kid walking from the senior parking lot.

"Yea..." she said grabbing the door.

"Whoa whoa what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going talk to him" she said walking in the same direction as Danny.

Danny looked nervous and tired but also dirty very dirty. With another black eye and a bruise on his rigid jaw line.

"You're a little late for school"

"Yup" he said briefly turning around. Then again as if he was confused "do I know you? You look familiar"

"No no we do not"

"Oh then why are you following me?"

"I'm not"

"You been in the parking lot for 15 minutes and don't get out until I come into school. Who are you?"

"How'd you get that black eye?"

"None of your business"

"You are my business now Danny Polo"

"How do you know my name? What is going on?" Danny said looking around.

"My daughter is Lindsay Willows... Listen here kiddo if I catch you by my daughter I'll kill you... Have a good day at school" she said walking away.

"For how long?" he yelled dropping his back pack turning his hat backwards.

"Try nine months" she left confusing the young man. Just then she got a text from Brass with info on a new case.

* * *

"What do we have Brass?" Catherine said walking into an abandon wine cellar.

"Say hello to John Doe" he said, the scene had cardboard all over like a rug. It was stained with blood in numerous spots probably from dozens of people. The victim was beat to pulp bruises all over his body with a deep gash on his forehead probably the COD.

"Who found the body?"

"Realtor this place going on the market today after four years of being out of commission. Realtor's name is John Jenkins found the body two hours ago"

"What is this place?" Nick asked there were trash and several beer bottles all over.

"It's an underground fight ring they have been popping up all over Vegas. It seems that John Doe was a fighter" Brass added as Dave arrived.

"Sorry I'm late guys another busy day"

"It's alright super Dave give us anything you can on this guy" Nick says.

"Victim seems to be in his mid-twenties. Blunt force trauma seems to be COD.

Rigor is fixed so that would place TOD late last night and liver temp confirms it. I can tell you more after autopsy"

"Alright super Dave" Nick said photographing the numerous cuts and bruises on the victim. Dave with the help of other coroners lifted the body on to the gurney.

"Umm Catherine you may want to look at this" Dave said Catherine looked there was a black 'M' painted on the victim's chest. Catherine photographed the mark.

"I think I got the weapon that did all the damage" Nick said holding up a broken beer bottle.

"Swab it for DNA"

"Way ahead of you"

* * *

Nick was patiently waiting in the DNA lab after stopping at the fingerprint lab. The perp left prints and DNA Nick always loved the dummies they made his job easier.

Catherine walked in at the exact same moment that a hit came across the same.

"Yes! Oh hey Cath"

"Hey Nicky" Catherine said lightly touching Nick's lower back.

"Mandy got no hits in AFIS and we just got a DNA hit to a Mr..." Nick leaned and clicked the link "Mr. Eddie Sanchez served a nickel for drugs and is currently on probation for... What a surprise drugs. He snitched on his supplier for a lighter sentence"

"We found a mole" Catherine said rubbing her eyes pulling doubles are never fun.

"Good because you will need it" Brass said "these underground fight rings are worst then gangs. There more brutal. Don't tolerate any form of snitching. And to make matters worse there extremely secretive so they are impossible for undercover operations"

"The DNA on the beer bottle matches a known snitch we gotta find Eddie Sanchez" Nick says as Catherine's phone rings.

"Excuse me" she says leaving to answer her phone as she realizes that Lindsay's school is calling.

"I'll put an alert out and check with his probation officer"

"Alright cool I'll check with local hospital he could have been a fighter" Nick said, his accent always more detectable when he was happy or excited or mad, turning back to see a confused Catherine staring at her phone "Cath are you okay?"

"The school just called me and said that Lindsay was in an altercation at school and that I should go right away"

"Is she hurt?"

"The principal assured me she wasn't... The principal said there was too much to be explained over the phone"

"Here take my truck" Nick said handing her his keys "call me if you need anything"

* * *

Catherine rushes inside school she sees Lindsay right in front of the principal's office sitting across from Danny. She walks inside the principal's office before being able to talk to her daughter.

"Miss Willows"

"What happened?"

"A male student called your daughter an inappropriate name"

"Danny Polo"

"No"

"Why is he out there?"

"He witnessed the remark and then punched him in the face that is why he is he... The male student may have touched your daughter I am not aware"

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"Danny Polo sent the boy to the hospital with a possible concussion"

* * *

Drama? What do you think of Danny Polo? Please Review


	3. Dmitri

Test Your Limits

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them still only my people.

Ch3: Dmitri

* * *

"He just sent a boy to the hospital why isn't he sitting in the back of a police car"

"Miss Willows we have had a recent problem with this male student and now that he has been identified we are planning on getting the boy help. Danny Polo has been dealt with also" the principal said very professionally

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked putting an arm around Lindsay. But before she could answer Catherine and the principal came out, Catherine starred at Danny it was a hateful an intimidating stare.

"Lindsay we are leaving" she says taking Lindsay by her hand, it wasn't in an aggressive manner. But Lindsay knew not to test her mother especially right now.

Danny wore dirty jeans and a dirty shirt that had a few holes in it. Catherine thinks to herself that he looks poor and very scummy, what trash she thinks to herself. She see a tattoo 'Family First' and thinks he can afford that but not decent clothes. People's priorities are messed up.

"Ok mom" Lindsay said she looks at Danny, he looks sad and worried he doesn't want this to be the last time he sees Lindsay. "I'll see you tomorrow, Danny"

"Ok" he smiles, Catherine steps in between them.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter" Catherine said sternly.

"Mom stop"

"Lindsay you weren't even supposed to go to school. You said you were going to stay home..."

"Don't yell at her. It's my fault" Danny said cutting her off "I didn't mean to cause any trouble" Danny said as police arrived.

"Your ride is here" Catherine said, Danny nodded uncomfortably and left.

It was a quiet and awkward ride home Catherine did feel bad because it is very evident that Lindsay liked Danny and maybe vice versa.

"What is it about him?"

"What?" Lindsay said still upset wiping her eyes.

"What is it about him that you like?"

"Like you care"

"I do if you care this much"

"He's a funny, smart, caring and believe it or not he treats me like... Like I'm the only thing that matters. We have so much in common we like all the same things. I love just spending time with him he's the nicest and most gentle guy I know"

"What do you call today?"

"I was upset he hugged me and I needed a tissue he turned away then Derrick pushed me and called me the c-word... Danny got mad and punched him"

"why did Derrick do that?"

"I don't know... Derrick is nuts"

"Has Danny ever been in trouble before?"

"Yes, in the beginning of the school year he got into a fight on the bus... He's not a bad kid"

"It sounds like he has anger issues"

"He has been through a lot... Both of his parents died"

"How?"

"His father killed his mother then himself; Danny doesn't like talking about it... His parents were immigrants from Latvia he said they had a lot of trouble here"

"Oh so who does he live with?"

"He's 18... His uncle use to take care of him but he doesn't live with him anymore. He lives with his older and younger sister"

"How old are they?"

"His older sister Darya is 21 and his younger sister Elena is 4... Danny is very protective over them" Lindsay said "am I going to be able to see him again?"

"You are... You are pregnant with his child I won't keep you from him however I need to know stuff about him to make sure he won't do anything to hurt you"

"He would never"

"Well I don't believe you I'll do my own research and then we will see"

"Well what can I do?"

"Nothing... I don't even know what I will do"

"I haven't told him yet... I don't have the courage"

"You just told me how much he likes you"

"I know I don't want that to change"

* * *

As soon as Catherine got home she fell right to sleep on the couch, a Lindsay went on the hunt for her phone. She searched everywhere with no luck she gave up and went to her room.

She heard a knock at her window and immediately was frightened she looked and it was Danny. She opened it and he climbed in.

"Jesus Danny you scared me have to death" she said in a harsh whisper.

"I'm sorry... But I had to talk to you" he said she immediately turned away he lightly touched her back "are you okay? I mean is there something that's wrong you can talk to me Lindsay"

"I'm fine... Just I and my mom disagree on some stuff that's all... I'm fine I promise" she said flopping on her bed in a seductive manner.

"Are you sure?" he said smiling. He kneels down and kisses her cheek. He lies down next her "your mother will kick my ass in if she catches me here"

"Don't worry she's asleep" Lindsay pulls him close. They cuddle together he was cleaned up, his faux hawk spiked, a black crisp shirt and faded jeans with white Nikes. She loved him when he cleaned up, but he worked at a junk yard before school but had a different job at some nights.

* * *

Catherine woke up she tries to stretch her sore overworked muscles. She turns on the TV and watches the news. She heard a knock and was relieved to see it was Nick, he had been spending a lot of time at her house these last couple of days.

"Hey Nicky"

"Hey Cath, how'd everything work out with Lindsay?"

"It was that damn kid"

"Danny Polo?"

"Yea... Did you bring over the file?"

"Yes made it myself" Nick said handing her a folder. "The kid's real name is Dmitri born here in Vegas his parents were Andrei and Alexandra immigrants from Latvia"

"I knew this already... What about his parents?"

"Two years ago Andrei strangles his wife under the suspicion that she was unfaithful then he shoots himself. Danny's older sister Darya called the police, afterwards they were sent to live with their uncle and he was convicted for child abuse after Danny and Darya went to school with bruises. Then Darya was awarded custody of Danny and Elena and just this year Danny filed for custody after Darya was arrested"

"Solicitation and possession of a controlled substance"

"No wonder this kid has anger issues"

"What happened today?"

"Some kid pushed Lindsay and Danny knocked him out cold" Catherine added bluntly Nick looked surprised.

"Well, on a lighter note we found Eddie Sanchez"

"How is that a lighter note?" she says chuckling

"I don't know but it made you laugh" he said smiling "he gave us the location for the next fight"

"Where?"

"Abandon warehouse tomorrow night" he said she smiled. They heard a bang and glass break; Nick grabbed his service weapon as they both went up the stairs.

* * *

Please Review! More fights between Catherine and Danny! She learns how protective he is and he learns that Lindsay is preggo! Please Review


	4. Grenade

Test Your Limits

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them still only my people.

Ch4: Grenade

* * *

They get to Lindsay's door Nick cautiously opens the door and sees that the lights are off. He sees a figure by Lindsay heading towards the open window.

"Freeze!" Nick yells, Catherine turned the light on and saw Danny standing by the window with his one hand in surrender the other holding his side.

"Don't stop!" he yells pleading he tries to take a step back but falls against the wall. Lindsay ran stepping in between them.

"Don't shoot him" Lindsay cried, Nick holstered his weapon.

"I'm not going shoot! Get up against the wall" he said pulling Lindsay towards Catherine and pushing Danny against the wall.

"What is going on in here?" Catherine yells pulling Lindsay behind her protecting her.

"He's clean" Nick said making sure Catherine didn't hurt Danny or vice versa.

"Mom I called him" Lindsay said embarrassed.

"What do I have to do? Huh take all the phones?"

"Don't yell at her" Danny said stepping closer but Nick pushed him back slightly.

"What happened to the window?" Catherine exclaimed Lindsay opened her mouth to speak but Danny cuts her off.

"I did it!" he said fast and abruptly "it was an accident. I stumbled backwards and hit the window... I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Sorry isn't gonna fix my window!"

"I can pay for it"

"Pay for it?"

"Why do you say it like that?" Danny said very offended "you think that I'm just some poor kid running around not giving a care for life?"

"Just about yea"

"What is your problem?"

"You! First you impregnate my daughter, you make her a target at school, and now you break my window!"

"Lindsay... You're pregnant?" Danny said in disbelief.

"Yes..." she said upset

"Why didn't you tell me?" Danny said this conversation would probably be best serve in private.

"I was scared to tell you" Lindsay said crossing her arms Catherine saw blood on Lindsay's shirt.

"Is this blood Lindsay? You son of a bitch if you hurt her I swear to god..."

Catherine said reaching trying to grab Danny.

"I didn't touch her!" Danny said placing his hands behind his head.

"Danny let me see your hand" Nick asked everyone looked as Danny's palm was covered in blood. Nick reached for Danny's hand but Danny pushed Nick causing him to fall, Danny took off.

Chaos ensued briefly after but Danny was gone.

"You're not seeing that boy again"

"Yes I am he loves me and I love him there is nothing you can do! I'm tired of you trying to control my life! Your never home and I didn't approve of the majority of boyfriends you had!" Lindsay yelled leaving Catherine and Nick shocked. "I'll see you tomorrow... Or whenever"

* * *

Catherine sat in the break room stirring her coffee; Nick joined her a few minutes later.

"Has Lindsay talked to you yet?"

"Nope" Catherine said feeling herself start to cry again. Nick instinctively hugged her "am I a bad mother?"

"No"

"Then why is my daughter pregnant and why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you. She is mad at you... She'll come around" Nick's beeper went off "call me if you need anything"

"Ok thanks Nicky" Catherine left shortly afterwards.

"Are you okay?" Lou asked from behind her.

"I'm fine" she said reaching for the door knob to her office.

"Why is it so hard for you to open up to me?" Lou asked he was still upset that they broken up he thought she was just over reacting and would come back and she thought he would have apologized, both were wrong.

"Why do you want to know every aspect of my life?" Catherine said angrily Lou wasn't surprised he was expecting it so he could dish it back.

"I don't. It's called a relationship knowing each other"

"No it's called you're a control freak!" Catherine yelled trying to mask her anger and hurt.

"I'm a control freak?"

"You heard me!" Catherine said they were face to face in the middle of the hallway.

"So I'm a control freak but everyone gets to know your business"

"You're crazy you should listen to yourself"

"You know what you're not going bait me I know who I am and I know I'm not wrong"

"You're in denial"

"Keep that up and you will be alone forever"

"I'd rather be alone then trapped in a relationship with a control freak like you!"

"Go to hell! You good for nothing..." Lou said but was interrupted by Danny stepping in between Catherine and Lou, Catherine was surprised by Danny. Not only did they have a huge argument just a few hours ago but why would he be here? "Who are you?"

"Don't worry about it. But I don't ever want to hear you raise your voice to her" Danny yelled Lou looked at Catherine and walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine said shaky walking into her office.

"I wanted to apologize Ms. Willows I didn't know Lindsay was pregnant. I didn't mean to hurt your friend or break your window. Okay, I'm sorry" he said strangely upset.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I'm suspended" he said playing with his hat, she noticed the dirty bandage on his hand.

"Let me see your hand"

"It's nothing" he said she unwrapped it and saw that glass was still inside and the cut needed stitches.

"Ray!" she yelled as he walked by the peeked in "do you think you can fix this up for me?"

"Sure let me just go get a kit from doc Robbins"

* * *

Ray was finishing up and was quiet surprised by the young man's pain tolerance.

"Almost done"

"Danny doesn't that hurt?" Catherine asked she was expecting the boy to just fall apart in pain. But when it first happened he didn't even know he was bleeding.

"No... I have a congenital insensitivity to pain or at least that is what the doctor told me"

"Really? I believe it's called Morgellon's disease. That's fascinating"

"So what you can't feel pain?" Catherine asked.

"I can't feel pain, haven't ever since I was little"

"That must come in handy"

"Until I walk around with a broken foot for weeks" he said watching Ray. Catherine read over the case file they still had no id for the victim and they could be making an arrest soon for him. But someone out there is missing him. She placed the folder on her desk and a crime scene photo fell on the floor. Danny reached for it and freezes when he sees it.

"I'm sorry Danny here let me see that" he didn't move.

"Where did you get this?"

"Do you know who that is?"

"Yea... I mean kind of"

"He was murdered last night"

"Murdered?"

"How do you know him?"

"Just around..."

"What is his name?"

"Jake... I never caught his last name. We all just called him snaps"

"Who are we all?"

"Just people..." Danny said being extremely secretive, Catherine started thinking. Ray left.

The majority of the fights happened at night, why was Danny dressed so nicely at night? Brass said the fighters tried to out dress each other as an insult to injury kind of deal.

Every time Catherine saw Danny he had a bruise and wouldn't explain for it. He had knockout power, that doesn't come with just a lucky punch. The pieces just seemed to fit.

"Danny, you can talk to me. Are you a street fighter?"

"Listen Ms. Willows... When my sister went to prison she left a lot of debts unpaid that are now my responsibility. I have to take care of my sister and try and give her a shot at a semi normal life. And I have to help Lindsay because I do honestly love her... I got to go"

"Wait Danny" she was surprised when he turned and faced her. "Be careful... The police are investigating this and I don't want to see you behind bars or in the morgue" she said barely finishing as he left.

* * *

Danny a fighter? How do you feel about any possible Catnip? Reviews Please!


	5. The Stakeout

Test Your Limits

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them still only my people.

Ch5: The Stakeout

* * *

Catherine and Nick sat in a van watching the abandon warehouse which didn't seem very abandoned.

"I saw Danny at the lab is everything alright?" Nick asked concerned.

"yea he wanted to apologize to both of us and he partially identified the victim..." she said releasing a deep breath.

"how?"

"I think Danny is a fighter"

"why would you think that?"

"he knew the victim by the same nickname as Eddie Sanchez. I asked him about it and he gave me vague answers"

"do you want to call off the stakeout?"

"no..."

"what if we go in their and find Danny?"

"I... I... I don't know... The dead kid in the morgue deserves justice all I can do is hope to god that we don't find Danny inside"

"okay..." he said he knew something else was bothering her but if she wanted him to know he would.

* * *

A few hours earlier... Lindsay awaited outside the elementary school waiting for Danny to pick up his sister up from school. Danny had come straight from the lab and was a nervous mess to say the least. He hugged Lindsay.

"I gotta talk to you" he said not letting go. "I love you never forget that"

"I know Danny I love you too... What's wrong?"

"I've made bad choices in ny life but I'm trying to fix it. I didn't want my

life to happen this way, but I love you"

"you're scaring me what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you only because I don't want you to get in trouble... I gotta go. I'll text you later" he kissed her on the cheek and left.

* * *

When the order went out to raid the building she was too scared to even move. What if she did find Danny in there or worse what if he brought Lindsay. Nick lightly squeezed her hand reassuring her.

After several minutes they heard that it was secured and only a few got away. Maybe Danny was one?

Catherine and Nick went inside maybe a hundred people were inside all against the wall.

"I got the fight card" Brass said J-Money versus Fire hunter... That is them of there they were going at it when we got here. Next on the card we have Speaker versus Reese... Who's that?" no one spoke. "fine... And for the big money event we have Youngster against GFK... who's that?" again nothing "besides for having terrible nick names you are all under arrest" SWAT brought all the offenders as Nick and Catherine watched.

"oh no..." Nick said Catherine looked and she saw Danny in handcuffs and Brass was walking him in his car rather then were the rest of the suspects were. Catherine immediately runs to him Nick follows her.

"Danny..." Catherine exclaimed sadly.

"I'm sorry..." he said upset "don't tell Lindsay please"

"what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to make some money, my sister's birthday is in two days"

"where is she?"

"no! So, what she goes to ACS and gets put into an abusive home. No way!"

"you have my word she won't go anywhere"

"my landlord agrees to watch her some nights for me. His name Fred he's probably not home he is a bounty hunter, Jane is his wife she will be home they have a daughter in Elena's kindergarten... The code word is Freedom"

"I'll pick her up... Don't worry" Catherine pretended to hug him "don't say anything to anyone until I get there" she said.

Catherine drove to Danny' apartment it was fairly decent in a good neighborhood.

She approached the door and knocked slightly nervous.

A woman opens the door her hair pulled back in a messy up do, the woman was laughing until she saw Catherine.

"hello are you Jane?"

"yes and you are?"

"I'm CSI Catherine Willows with the Las Vegas Crime Lab" she said showing her, her identification.

"oh god is everything alright?"

"is Elena Polo here?"

"yes I watch her sometimes for her brother... Did something happen to Dmitri?"

"he ran into a jam tonight I'm here to pick her up"

"what is the code word?"

"freedom"

"ok shes asleep... Please come in" the little girl was asleep on the couch.

"Elena honey you gotta wake up honey"

"is my brutha here?"

"no his friend Catherine is here she's going bring you to him" Jane said Elena looked at Catherine staring hard at her and then leaned into and whispered to Jane.

"Does she know the secret word?"

"yes"

"is my brutha ok?"

"yea he's with some of my friends he wanted me to come and get you"

"ok" she said taking Catherine's hand Elena was four years old almost five, she had light blond hair soft blue eyes and one dimple on her cheek an was missing one of her front teeth. She had on a princess pajama set. The little girl climbed in the back seat swing her feet.

"are you alright Elena?"

"yea..."

"do you want me to turn on the radio?"

"umm... No thank you" she said playing with her dolly's hair "no Alice she's nice she's going to take us to see Demmy it's ok"

"what's wrong?"

"Alice said that you were bad 'cause Demmy says not to trust anyone but I told her it was ok"

"ok"

"yuppies... Demmy hates it when I say that he says it's annoying" she said laughing.

"do you like living with your brother?"

"yea, I miss my ma and papa but Demmy says there gone and Darya went away but she will be back soon"

"that's good"

"yea she would paint my nails and we would have slumber parties... Demmy tries to paint my nails he doesn't do a good job like Darya but he let's me paint his nails sometimes... It's funny 'cause he's a boy. But his friend Lindsay came over and she painted my nails"

"Lindsay came over?"

"yuppies... She's really nice. She did my hair too and Demmy really really really likes her"

"he does yea but he told me that he was scared because he thinks that Lindsay's mom likes him"

"why did he say that?"

"I don't remember... But my birthday is two days and Lindsay said she would make me a cake and we were going to have a big party" Elena said smiling Catherine smiled.

Catherine carried the little girl into her office and sat her down on her sofa.

"Elena I'm going to go talk to Dmitri and then I'll be back a little bit okay?"

"don't ask the door or phone I know the drill" she said laying down.

"why don't you go to sleep?"

"okay but hurry back" she said getting nervous.

"here Elena hold this and if you get scared hit this button twice"

"your cell phone?"

"yea and if you hit this button twice you will call my friend Nick and he or I will come running back to you ok?"

"who's Nick?"

"he's a little shorter then Dmitri has brown hair and a silly accent and he's a cutie" the little girl instantly started blushing an then yawned loudly. "go to sleep"

* * *

"how long have you been fighting?" Catherine asked Danny he looked.

"after my parents died my uncle had me start after the doctors told him about my condition" Danny said

"I've been grilling him for two hours and he didn't even move you ask him and all of a sudden he starts talking?" Brass exclaimed "what condition?"

"I have a congenital insensitivity to pain... I can't feel pain"

"how much do you make a fight?"

"I work at a junk yard before school I make maybe a hundred dollars a week. I can make up to 1500 dollars in one fight. I fight every Saturday if I can"

"ok..."

"this gives me time to go to school and do school work and I don't have to be with crazy work schedule"

"but the risks?"

"I can't get hurt and I'm a good fighter a great fighter and there is rules so no one gets hurt to bad" Danny said I showed him crime scene photos. "I don't know what happen to him"

"a beer bottle was was smashed into his head"

"so much for your rules?" Brass said.

"you can use a weapon but you can not hit in the head and you can only get three hits with that weapon... Your only trying to get a knock out not trying to kill somebody"

"well he died"

"I know they have friday night fights for the newer guys I sometimes fight with then but I didn't Friday and I wasn't going to go tonight but I wante to get a good gift for Elena"

"where were you Friday?"

"I was at the movies"

"with?" Brass added.

"my girlfriend after our date I was too tired to go to a fight because I had also pulled an extra shift at the junk yard... When a fighter is hurt during a fight and the fight doc can't help the handler drops him at the hospital not leaves them to die I'm sorry but that's all I know"

"we are going to check on that" Brass said I left the interrogation as Brass went to another.

"hey Cath" Nick yelled running up to me

"what's up Nicky?"

"you must have pocket dialed me like five times"

"when?"

"like a half an hour ago"

"I gave my phone to Elena, I told her to call you if she got scared"

Catherine ran to my office as Ecklie was there alone.

"where is the little girl that was in here?"

"ACS picked her up about a half an hour ago"

"why?"

"she was the younger sister of a boy who was arrested in connections with a fight ring I saw that she had no parents to be released too... ACS is going place"

"she has a family!"

"no she doesn't and the low life in interrogation is not a good influence arrest him"

"you do it!"

"what did you say?"

"go to hell! I won't do your dirty work and when this kid comes back innocent I hope he sues your ass off!" Catherine yelled as Nick started pulling her away and once they got to the hall way she started sobbing uncontrollably. "how am I going tell him I just lost his sister after I promised him I won't?"

* * *

Damn Ecklie! Reviews please? What should happen next? Danny might go off the deep end...


	6. Problems Keep Coming

Test Your Limits

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them still only my people.

Ch6: Problems Keep Coming

**A Special Thanks to malfoystinksstinks and dontstop! Keep Reviewing please!**

* * *

She cried on the bench for a half an hour straight, Nick tried to comfort her and finally she relaxed.

"I messed up Nicky... What am I going to do?"

"I can talk to Dmitri you call ACS and try to see when she can get released" Nick said Catherine pulled on his arm as he walked away.

"No... No Nicky I will go talk to Danny" she said wiping eyes. Nick put his arm on her shoulder and pulls her in a light embrace.

"Ok I'll call ACS" he whispered kissing her on the forehead. It was purely a friendly gesture for reassurance however it was still very inappropriate. He walked away and she headed towards interrogation and stood at the door way.

"Give us a minute Mitch"

"Ok I'll be right outside" he said leaving, Danny picked his head up and she sat down.

"Mrs. Willows what's going on?"

"Elena was taken in to ACS" Catherine said there was no point being around the bush she knew he would not react well.

"What?" Danny yelled standing "you said if I told you where she was you wouldn't bring her there!"

"There was a mix up..."

"What do you mean a mix up? My little sister is now in some place gone probably for good due to a mix up! I can't fucking believe this! Sure just take the rest of my family too, my other sister is in prison you want her too!" Danny yelled slamming his fists onto the table.

"Danny I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? My sister is gone!"

"We will get her back"

"No we won't you arrested me earlier I won't get her back!" Danny slammed his fists again rage flowing through his veins he threw the table giants the wall, causing Catherine's papers to skew everywhere.

"Danny!" she yelled as Ecklie and Bras came in the room. Ecklie jumped into the room showing he was in charge.

"You! You took my sister!" Danny said right in Ecklie's face.

"Listen here kid. Don't be upset because we took your meal ticket and stopped your little fight club"

"Are you stupid?" Danny yelled pushing Ecklie "she's my sister!"

"You better watch it"

"Why? You already arrested me and took my sister what do I have to live for? So you think I'm scared of you?"

"Just because you tricked my weak minded CSIs don't think you will trick me you lowlife scum bag" Ecklie said back earning a glare from Catherine. Danny head butted Ecklie knocking him down, two uniform officers cam running in tackling Danny. They struggled to restrain him and they dragged him off to a holding cell.

Catherine helped Ecklie to his feet his eye was swollen shut.

"You're going to need to ice that" she said leaving.

Danny held onto the bars in the cell just shaking his head upset.

"Danny I'm so sorry" she said he just kneels while crying.

"This is my fault... This is my fault" he cried "I shouldn't have told you anything! How could I have been so stupid...? I let her down..." he sobbed "she's going hate me... Just leave me alone" he stood up

"Danny I'm going to get her back just please don't do anything stupid"

"I won't hold my breath" he said walking away.

Nick found Catherine in her office her head was down and Elena's doll was still on her sofa.

"Catherine..." Nick said

"Oh Nicky I messed up"

"I called ACS and if we can bring Dmitri down to meet the ACS agent and have him prove that he is a good caregiver and has a stable household for Elena she can be released as soon as Tuesday."

"That is her birthday"

"I talked to the DA and called in a major favor he agreed to lower the charges to trespassing if Dmitri goes to anger management so he doesn't have to worry about this" he said happy.

"He assaulted Ecklie"

"Was he arrested?"

"I don't think so"

"Well then let's bust him out" Nick said when they got to the hallway and the

FBI was there arresting the 'bosses' and Brass was talking to Danny and sent him on his way. Before Catherine and Nick could catch Danny a fight broke out. By the time the fight stopped Danny was long gone.

* * *

Catherine knocked frantically on Danny's door Nick pulled her back.

"Maybe he's not home" Nick said when there was a loud thud at the door. Nick pulled Catherine behind him so quickly Catherine was stunned. "Danny?"

Danny opened the door his shirt ripped and bloody his face swollen, cut, and bruised.

"What do you want? Huh... You want to arrest me for hitting that ass in that cheap suit" he said upset and he looked a little drunk. Catherine looked past him and saw beer cans lying on the floor.

"Were not going to arrest you we came to check on you" Nick said as Catherine pushed past him.

"Are you drunk?"

"Why do you care? Huh... You checked on me I'm fine now leave!" he said trying to slam the door shut but Nick stopped it.

"Danny what happened to your face?" Catherine asked.

"The crew that I fight with turned on me because they think I snitched. Ok happy now? I don't fight anymore"

"Why..."

"Stop! Stop pretending you care! I wished they just killed me in that alleyway!"

"Don't say that" Catherine argued

"You took my sister away! What do I have to live for?"

"I called ACS and we are gonna being you down Tuesday and they will give her back" Nick added.

"They won't... It's over"

"What about Lindsay and her baby?"

"You don't want me in their lives and you have made that very obvious to me and her. Do you wanna know how we met? They had some stupid assembly about parents and I sat in the back she came and sat next to me. We left the dumb assembly; I get jealous of kids and their parents... But you're in Lindsay's life you choose not to be"

"I'm in my daughter's life!"

"Hardly! Every time I've been to your house I never seen you I heard the calls you made to her explaining why you wouldn't be home. Where do you think we had sex? You take her for granted!"

* * *

As soon as Catherine got home Lindsay was waiting for her she looked so nervous and was staring at her phone.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I think something has happened to Danny he hasn't texted me in hours I called him no answer he told he was going to call me after he talked to... You! What happened to him?"

"He was arrested today" Lindsay stood up putting her jacket on. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go get Elena his sister... Danny will freak if something happens to her"

"I know sit down"

"Did something happen to her?"

"She was taken into ACS"

"Why? Danny takes great care of her"

"He was arrested I picked her up and the undersheriff called ACS while I was talking to Dmitri"

"I can't believe this how did he react?"

"He attacked the undersheriff and threw a table"

"Poor Danny" she took off her coat and sat back down.

"He was released"

"Good"

"You're not going call him?"

"No I gotta give him time to cool off me don't want to push him away... Danny just needs to cool down and I'll go over to his place in the morning" Lindsay started making her way to the stairs.

"Lindsay..." Catherine said Lindsay stopped.

"Yes mom"

"I love you kiddo"

* * *

Reviews! Please I'll Update Soon! maybe some Catnip in future chapters...


	7. Hate

Test Your Limits

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them still only my people.

Ch7: Hate

* * *

Lindsay knocked on Danny's door holding two breakfast sandwiches. There was no answer. She knocked again and her someone stumbling around.

"Danny? It's me Lindsay, open up" she said touching the door.

"It's a mess in here"

"Danny I got two bacon egg and cheese sandwiches please don't make me eat them alone" she whined he opened the door and Lindsay was taken aback by his appearance. Danny had two fresh black eyes a split lip and bruises and cuts all over his body and had what look to be road rash on his chin. She wanted to ask but knew better there was no telling what kind of mind state he was in. "are you going to invite me in?"

"Well come in I don't want you to eat alone" he said taking her hand bringing inside. She sat on the couch crossing her legs and wrapping her sandwich. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yea... Water please" he brought Lindsay her glass she sipped it and looked at him as he put a shirt on. "Are we going to talk about what happened?"

"I got jumped... It's okay though those days are... Over... Unfortunately" he said sadly.

"Unfortunately? Danny this is good... My mom told me about Elena, you will get her back don't doubt that"

"I know but if I expect it and then it doesn't happen I feel awful"

"I hate it how you expect the worst"

"It is so I never get let down but I get happily surprised sometimes like when I met you..." he said kissing her cheek and moving closer.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were going to think I was a freak but I like you"

"Oh yea" she said kissing him sweetly she wasn't too appalled by his appearance because he always had bruises and cuts of some sort. "You are a freak"

"I know but you love it" he said smiling as he climbed over her taking her sandwich from her.

"I thought you were a little crazy. I never met you until that assembly and then you asked me if I wanted to skip"

"You did though"

"Because I thought you were really hot and you were like bad"

"I am not bad"

"I know but you told Mr. Beckman eff off"

"Not the highlight of my day"

"What was?"

"When you agreed to skip with me. You are so down to earth I love you for that"

"I love you too"

* * *

Nick walked to the break room to find Catherine it was a secret place for them to talk without having to worry about whispers in the lab.

"I thought I'd find you up here" he said standing next to her. She quickly tried to rub her eyes and hate sadness.

"I'm fine"

"Okay but just for the record I don't believe you... Is this about what that kid said yesterday?"

"He's right..."

"The hell he is! He was upset for losing his sister and knew you felt guilty he played off him to you. You're a damn good mother Lindsay is a great girl..."

"Then why is she pregnant?"

"Because she made the choice to have sex she knows the consequences for her actions and you know that. Don't ever doubt that" he said his accent almost blinking her. She nods and he pulls her into a hug. "Why don't you go home I'll cover for you here? Go take Lindsay and get your hair done or nails done... Or anything else do girls do fun" he chuckled trailing off.

"What did mama stokes do for fun?"

"Went to the salon to get her hair and nails done... Why?"

"Because you seem completely confused by what women do"

"That's because I'm a guy it's what we do. It's really just to keep you sharp" he said she laughed and they both realized they were still holding each other they both release at the same time.

Catherine doesn't know what it is about this Texan he's been on her mind a lot lately and the only real consistent thing as well. She pulls him into a fiery kiss he pulled her close into the kiss. Realizing what she was doing she pushed him back.

"Ahh thanks Nicky" she giggled and left going to call her daughter. "Hey Lindsay"

"Oh hi mom"

"You want to get our nails done together? You know just some girl time?"

"Ah not really ma I don't feel well"

"Oh okay I'll see you in a bit then"

"Ok" Lindsay hangs up.

"Who was that?" Danny asks

"My ma she wanted to go get our nails did"

"That's nice"

"Well I don't want too"

"Why not?" he said confused

"Because I don't! I don't like spending time with her all the time"

"When was the last time you did though?"

"I don't know... Why so you care?"

"Because I yelled at your mom because I thought she was a bad mother. But I was wrong"

"Whatever..."

"It's not whatever Lindsay you're mom is going to hate me"

"I didn't tell you to yell at her"

"I wouldn't have but you're made it seem like your ma was bad"

"I didn't say shit"

"You may have well had!"

"You took it however you wanted"

"You think I wanted to think your mom is bad? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing you're the one who is all twisted! I'm over this when you're done being a dick call me"

"When you're done being a bitch you can text me"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You think that because I'm too twisted to think on my own and I can get manipulated..."

"Go to hell Danny!" her left slamming the door. Danny kicked over his coffee table and threw his cup.

"Dammit!" he yelled. He grabs his phone thinking he needs to talk to someone now that all the beer in his house is gone, but who can he call? His parents are dead is sister is in jail and the other one is god knows where and his girlfriend just left him. He calls Catherine but Nick answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is umm… Mrs. Willows there?"

"No she's gone for the day. Is this Danny? You call to yell at her again?"

"No I called to apologized"

"Oh are you alright kid? You seem a little out of it?"

"Lindsay just left me"

"Sorry why?"

"We got into an argument… I don't know what I'm going to do man, I feel like I'm going to lose it"

"I'm on my way over give me like an hour. Don't do anything stupid. You're getting Elena back tomorrow stay strong, kid"

"Ok"

* * *

Elena comes back next chapter and Danny makes a turnaround however its without Lindsay.


	8. As It Turns

Test Your Limits

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them still only my people.

Ch8: As It Turns

* * *

Nick sat across from the young man in the quiet apartment. Nick could tell that the boy was very upset not angry just sad almost as if he's given up.

"How would you deal with stress before?" Nick asked.

"I would usually go to a fight and beat up some stranger or I would get drunk"

"That's not good"

"I know..."

"Listen kid I'm not going dog on you for knocking a few back... I know what it is like you think you can just drink away what you feel... I never fought anyone but I did punch my fair share of walls and lockers"

"It just keeps me in check... I can't feel the pain I inflict but I know I do. I can't get rid of this... Shitty feeling. And I'll fight it will go away but then it comes back harder"

"What do you feel when you fight?"

"Anger"

"Why?"

"My father killed my mother and then himself. I went to school and it was normal and then I come home and it's a blood bath..." Danny said wiping his eyes trying not to cry.

"Did you ever talk to anyone about this 'shitty feeling' you have?"

"My dad said girls cry not boys"

"I can cheer to that my dad would say the same thing... I don't agree with it though it will eat away at you until there is nothing left"

"I'm pretty close to that point Mr. Stokes... I tried to talk to Lindsay about it"

"What happened?"

"I like her too much to let her see how messed up I am"

"Listen Danny if she likes you back she wouldn't care"

"I don't know..."

"Think about it... I'm going through the similar thing with her mom"

"What do you mean?"

"We know everything about each other and I think she's scared off because she thinks I'm too messed up but then again I don't because she gives me this look that..."

"Gives you butterflies and makes your heart pound"

"Yea?"

"Lindsay use to give me that look"

"What happened?"

"Lindsay's mom texted something about getting their nails done and Lindsay blew her off... I honestly thought that Mrs. Willows was a bad mother but she's not. So, I told Lindsay about last night and she got mad at me for telling her I was at upset with her mom. Mr. Stokes I envied Lindsay because she had a mother but she made it seem like she had a bad mother... Lindsay got mad that I confronted about it its weird"

"I hear you man"

"Please tell Mrs. Willows I'm sorry... I do feel awful about it. I didn't mean to yell at her, it's just that my sister isn't here... Darya and Elena are my best friends. Darya is in prison and Elena is god knows where"

"You're getting Elena back tomorrow... When is Darya getting out?"

"6 months I think... It's just me I'm alone, and it sucks"

"Do you have any other family?"

"My aunt Vika is somewhere here but, no. everyone else lives in Latvia"

"Listen Danny... You're a great kid going through a tough adult situation. You will be fine and you and Elena will be tougher after this"

"I just... I don't want to make her weird... Listen Mr. Stokes I appreciate you coming over here I really do but... I don't know" he said covering his face "please make sure Mrs. Willows knows I'm sorry"

* * *

Lindsay's comes storming inside the house mad as can be or maybe upset rather than mad.

"Linds what's wrong?" Catherine asks

"Danny and I just got into a fight"

"About what?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Ugh I don't even want to talk about it"

"Tell her Lindsay" Danny said from behind them he was at the door with Nick.

"Mrs. Willows I'm really sorry about how I talked to you last night it was not me"

"I know its fine"

"But it's not though... If anyone had ever spoken to my mother like how I spoke to you. Best believe I wouldn't have punched him"

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked angrily.

"Apologizing to your mom!"

"I'm so over this"

"What did I do?"

"All those late nights that you are gone. Never answer my phone calls or texts people talk Danny" Lindsay unloads anxiety she's been holding in for what seemed to be like forever long.

"I've never cheated! How can you even imply that? You go through my phone. You go through all my shit. You don't trust me what did I do?" Catherine and Nick are completely taken back.

"I'm over this"

"What did I do? All those nights I was gone I was fighting"

"I know I saw"

"What do you mean you saw?" Danny said quietly stunned.

"Monica and I followed you once! You want to keep telling me you never did anything!"

"I never did..." Danny says but Lindsay cuts him off by slapping him in the face. She knew he wouldn't feel the physical pain but mentally she knew what it would do.

"I can't believe you I'm having your child"

"Lindsay I never did anything!"

"I fucking saw you!" Lindsay said crying she ran off to her room and Danny left.

"What just happened?" Catherine said

"I don't know Danny just asked if I could bring him over so he could apologize"

"I think they broke up"

"I know... Ok hmm... I'm going to go back to the lab and see if I can find proof to support one or the other and Danny said something about an aunt so I'm going to try and find her"

"Thanks Nicky I really appreciate this"

"No problem you just take care of your daughter... I'll handle Danny" she hugged him he pulled her close smelling her perfume loving the scent.

"I really do" she said pulling him into a sweet kiss. "Let me go check on

Lindsay calls me if you get anything" she said resting her forehead on Nick's.

"Ok" he said quietly.

* * *

_**Tuesday... **_Danny, Nick, and Elena were at a McDonald's. Nick was strangely proud of Danny for the way he conducted himself he even shaved his Mohawk off and put cover up on his bruises. Elena was playing in the jungle gym she was very high spirited because she probably hadn't realized what kind of cards life had dealt her.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Stokes"

"No problem kid... I actually have something else for you" Nick pulled out a folder. "I found your aunt Vika she lives in Carson City and has a son Mikhail who is about the same age as Elena"

"Wow thanks Mr. Stokes saying thank you wouldn't even begin to cover it but

Thank you so much"

"I'll call it even don't get in any trouble"

"Ok thank you" Danny said Catherine walked in and rubbed Nick's head playing with his hair in a suggestion but sweet manner.

"Hey guys... How'd it go?"

"She having the time of her life in the jungle gym"

"Good"

"Did... Um... Did um Lindsay say anything?"

"No... I'm sorry Danny"

"No it's not your fault" he said putting his head down heartbroken "can you tell her that I'm sorry but I never cheated on her"

* * *

Review Please. I need some feed back to continue. Next Chapter will be like six months later. Will Danny and Lindsay be together or not?


	9. Fate is Funny

Test Your Limits

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them still only my people.

Thanks for the Reviews!

Ch9: Fate is Funny

* * *

Six Months Later... Catherine and Lindsay have greatly improved their relationship. Catherine is using her arsenal of vacation and sick days to be with Lindsay.

Lindsay and Danny are not together still and if they will ever be together again is still in the air. Arguments erupt whenever they're around each other.

Catherine and Nick investigated Lindsay's claim that Danny cheated at the fight club.

All the other fighters claimed that Danny never hooked up with anyone there. His handler 'Boss Made' said the 'Youngster' was his prize fighter always on time for the fights and never lost. He said that Danny was quiet never talked about his home life no one knew he has sisters but his crew did know that he had girlfriend. No one knew specifics about any part of Danny's life he was extremely secretive. The trial for the fight club is beginning soon.

Catherine has only seen Danny twice and that was at the doctor appointments for Lindsay. Both times he was very quiet and timid.

Today Catherine was in the courthouse she had just testified and at the court steps she saw Danny.

"Danny!" she yells he stopped and turned he smiled when he saw her.

"Hello Mrs. Willows" he said it was strange to see him with no bruises.

"I haven't seen you in a while"

"Isn't that a good thing" he chuckled referring to her occupation.

"I guess... How have you been?"

"I'm alright, you?"

"I'm alright, how is everyone?"

"Elena started first grade and Darya is going back to college and working as a waitress... How's Lindsay?"

"She's doing well. She's looking at schools. Are you going to college?"

"No I am working as a bounty hunter with my landlord... Lindsay is doing well?" he said smiling.

"Yea"

"That's good"

"When is the last time you talked to her?"

"At the last appointment"

"What happened to you guys?" Catherine asked.

"C'mon Mrs. Willows..." he said turning away wiping his face.

"Danny. I know you didn't cheat I have witnesses that said they never saw you do anything"

"Well Lindsay is convinced that I did and for good reason"

"Good reason?"

"When we first dated I cheated on her. It was a mistake she never trusted me again"

"How did she find out?" she asked it was obvious he did not want to talk about it.

"I told her... She slapped me and broke up with me. We got back together and she just didn't trust me... I don't blame her. I fucked up then"

"Was it with someone she knew?"

"It was my landlord's wife!"

"What?"

"After a fight I was jumped and robbed and I didn't have money for the rent. She told me that we could work something out... I didn't realize what she meant until it was too late. I apologized to Lindsay but it was either have sex with my land lady and keep my home or be homeless" he said strong he loosened his tie "I have never stopped loving your daughter... But it wasn't about me it was so Elena could have her room have her toys her bed... I gotta go Mrs. Willows" he started to walk down in the stairs trying desperately to end this conversation.

"Why don't you tell Lindsay?" Catherine said trying one last time.

"I have already seen what cheating can do to a relationship. I would rather her just hate then her not there at all" he cried and left.

Catherine watched as he walked away he must have been meeting with a lawyer. He had a dress shirt and slacks on with ratty sneakers. A woman approached him she was obviously strung out.

"Danny can I borrow some money?" his sister Darya said going into his pockets he pushes her away.

"Darya stop it"

"Danny please I'm sick" she said scratching her neck. He rubbed his face and saw Catherine as she looked on.

"Stop! Come on let's just go home" he grabbed her hand and pushed her inside the car.

"Cath is everything alright?" Nick asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm scared Nicky"

"Why?"

"Danny"

"He will be a fine father"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I think he's in over his head"

* * *

A week later... Lindsay lay on the bed as her doctor squirted lubricant gel on her belly. Today she was going to find out the sex of her child something she wished to share with Danny but he was not there.

"Mom he's not here" Lindsay whined, Catherine knelt forward and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"He'll be here" she whispered

"No he won't I haven't heard from him in awhile... What if something happened to him?" she worried.

"He's alright..." Catherine said the door flew open.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Danny said he was dirty like he had been working outside. Elena was wrapped around his leg hiding.

"It's okay I'm just glad you're here" Lindsay said, he smiled.

"Are you guys ready to find out if a boy or a girl is?"

"Am I ever?" Lindsay said Danny smiled at her. The doctor moved the device and smiled at Lindsay.

"You are carrying a healthy baby girl" Lindsay rubbed her stomach happy.

"Awesome" Danny said smiling truly happy.

Later that night... Catherine and Lindsay were sitting on her couch eating ice cream talking.

"Mom I feel like Danny doesn't care about this baby at least not the same way I do"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like he thinks it's just going to be a burden"

"He's going through a lot of stuff too and he doesn't have the same support system like you do"

"I know I try to talk to him but he just completely shuts me out"

"Well the two people he trusted most in the world are gone he's just being stubborn I guess"

"I guess you're right... It drives me crazy. Sorry about him yelling at you"

"Linds that was awhile ago"

"I know but I thought bitching about you would cause him to open up to me and he did a little but it wasn't worth it and I'm sorry"

"Ok I accept your apology but you need to talk to Danny" Lindsay opened her mouth to disagree but Catherine cut her odd "listen Linds you can't bring a child into this world with you and him at odds. You don't have to be romantically together but you need each other for your daughter"

"Ok I'll call him tomorrow" Lindsay said defeated "I'm going to go take a shower. Do not eat all that ice cream because I will get hormonal" Catherine laughed. She put away the ice cream as she heard Lindsay's turn the water on.

"Oh geez it's eleven" Catherine said referring to the clock. She headed for the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. It was a weak knock. Catherine went to her door with caution to her surprise it was Danny, she opened the door. "Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Darya took everything and the shelter closed an hour ago... Can we stay here please?" he said, holding a sleeping Elena, looking at the ground ashamed.

* * *

Please Review! What happened to Danny and can this be a catalyst for him and Lindsay?


	10. Shadows of the Past

Test Your Limits

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them still only my people.

Ch10: Shadows of the Past

* * *

"Danny what is going on?" Catherine said moving over he slowly walked inside putting his sleeping sister on the couch.

He brushed her hair out of her face; he placed his two duffel bags by the couch. He didn't want to answer and admit he failed but he didn't know if he had even failed.

"Dmitri... Tell me what happened?" she said grabbing his hand.

"Darya left... Cleaned out my apartment... Took my car... The apartment has been locked up she hasn't paid the rent in months"

"I'm so sorry... When did she leave?"

"A couple days ago... There is a homeless shelter down the road" he said walking to the dinner table sitting in a chair staring at the table his head down. "All the beds were taken... I told Elena it was a hotel" he said wiping his eyes.

"Where did Darya go?"

"She has a problem with drugs. She is running with one of the dealers"

"I can help you get your stuff back"

"And send my sister back to jail... No thanks"

"I can get her help"

"That's what the last cop told me"

"So you're just going let her do this to herself"

"Guilt trip? I can't control Darya she's going to make her own decisions. I already sent her to rehab twice just for her to relapse the moment she leaves. I'll get her help but she's not going back to jail"

"Why won't you look up?"

"...I feel guilty" he whispers

"Guilty?"

"It's my fault she's addicted to drugs. It's my fault Elena and I am homeless. This is my entire fault" he said putting his head down, like a child ashamed.

"This isn't your fault, Danny"

"It is Darya started using at the fight circuits and the only reason she was there is because of me... She was the best big sister ever. She was a cheerleader and a track star graduated top of her class and now... It's like she's a different person. Someone I don't even know"

"Drugs change people"

"I know"

"This isn't your fault and remember that Danny. You are a child in an adult situation and you are doing better than most adults I know. Never second guess yourself" she said lightly touching his back. He slowly raised his head and smiled somewhat as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Thanks for letting us stay here... I can get a bed at the shelter tomorrow for sure" he said.

"Danny you can stay here for as long as you need" he looked like he was going to disagree with her "I'd rather you just stay here then at a shelter"

"Thanks miss Willows"

* * *

Elena woke up scared and nervous she thought she was at the 'hotel' she had been staying at for days. She was too nervous to move, the only reason she felt somewhat safe was that her big brother was right next to her asleep.

She poked his cheeks. Opened his mouth and his eyes both he woke up.

"Demmy where are we?" she asked. She couldn't pronounce Dmitri so she called him Demmy which in turned left to his nickname Danny.

"My friends house the hotel was closed... How did you sleep?"

"Fine... Lindsay!" she yelped running off the couch hugging a surprised Lindsay.

"Hi Elena. Danny" she said hugging Elena Danny just nodded uncomfortably.

"Elena get ready. You still have school" he said she frowned and started getting changed in the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked. Lindsay was still frustrated with Danny but was still in love with him. Danny was still completely in love with her too.

"Umm... I got kicked out of my apartment"

"When did you get here?"

"Last night... I'm sorry for coming unannounced but..."

"Its fine I'm not mad"

"You're not?" he asked confused.

"I'm not geez do you want something to drink?" she said moving to the kitchen getting a juice box.

"I'm fine"

"How have you been?"

"I'm alright. You?" he lied.

"I've been doing good" she says rubbing her stomach.

"I'm sorry about everything. I don't want us to be at odds anymore"

"Me too... I'd like that" she said biting her lip.

"I should um... Get going" he said leaving with Elena.

"Mom!" Lindsay yelled Catherine came running down it was her day off.

"What Lindsay?"

"Why is Danny here?" she asked as her mom poured coffee.

"He ran into some trouble"

"Is he alright though?" she asked

"Yes he should be"

* * *

Lindsay had been trying to work up the courage to talk to Danny she didn't want to seem desperate but she was six months pregnant.

Danny had been on his cell phone all day calling numerous people some conversation were friendly others not so much. He was trying to find his sister trying to make sure she was alright, he was glad she wasn't at any of the hospitals.

"Is everything alright?" Lindsay asked

"Could be better... I'll be fine"

"What's wrong?" she asked, he debated whether or not to tell any other time he would have blown her off.

"There is no point in having us both being miserable... I'll tell you later, when it gets better"

"Ok shouldn't you be getting Elena?"

"Yea you want to come with me?"

"Sure"

They walked holding hands to their old Alma mater their school hadn't changed much. Elena went in between Danny and Lindsay holding both of their hands.

"Lindsay and Danny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G... Hey that spells kissing" Elena said laughing.

"Elena we are going to get you some news shoes today" Danny said her sneakers were barely held together.

"Danny I filled the holes with play doh from art class" she said giggling she was a happy child. She wasn't aware of the crappy cards life had dealt her she didn't realize that her parents were gone because she never remembered them being there she thought everyone was taken care of by their older brother.

He took Elena's backpack as she ran to a pair of light up shoes she started slamming the shoe down causing it to light up.

"Elena stop it" he said taking the shoe

"Demmy they light up though"

"Do you want these?"

"Yes please Demmy I know they're expensive but they are so cool" she begged

"You'd be the bestest big brutha"

"Ok only because you are doing good in school and I want you to always do good in school remember that"

"I will Demmy... Thanks" she said hugging his leg.

"Ok come on let's get them" she smiled clapping her hands. The cashier rang up the shoes and Danny refused for a bag and had Elena change her shoes right at the store.

"Demmy these are so cool" she said happy as could be. Lindsay could see how happy she was but didn't understand how a little girl would be happy for shoes. Her shoes were a reward for her great school efforts not saying Danny wouldn't have gotten her shoes but not as fool as the ones that she got.

"Youngster!" a man yelled Danny spun his head around as a worker inside the store yelled his fight name.

"Take Elena and leave" Danny said to Lindsay who just looked at him confused.

"Hey snitch! Because of you I'm out of an extra two grand a month I almost went to prison. You little snitch bitch!"

"I didn't snitch" Danny said

"That's why the rest of your crew is in the box and your punk ass is out buying some cheap ass shoes" the kid pushed Danny. Lindsay picked up Elena and brought her outside.

"C'mon man leave me alone"

"You nothing but a punk snitch. Does boss made know you out?" Danny tried to make his way out but the kid grabbed Danny pushing him into a stand. "You a snitch! Snitches get stitches!"

* * *

Catherine was in her office looking for a file she needed for court. She could of have swore it was on her desk.

"hey what ya looking for?" Nick asked wrapping one arm around her waist.

"A file for the Tedium case... Have you seen it?"

"Nah" he said helping her look. Catherine's phone started to ring but it was somewhere in the disaster on her desk. "I found your file" he said holding up her folder she took it.

"I can't find my phone and I'm running late for court" she said running her hands through her hair nervous, Nick handed her, her phone. "Willows" she said smiling at Nick he kisses her forehead and leaves.

"Mom"

"Look Linds I can't talk right now... Where are you?"

"In Captain Brass' office with Elena, Danny got arrested can you please come here"

"I'm on my way"

Catherine raced out of her office meeting Brass in the elevator he was on his way to get her.

"Brass what happened?"

"Patrol responded to a fight. Long story short Danny is claiming its self defense..."

"And the other kid?"

"He's at the hospital he's still unconscious. Danny slammed him through a display case... The store looked like a battle zone"

"Can I see him?"

"This way... what do you want me to do with the little girl?"

"I'll take her don't put her in ACS. Just give me a couple minutes, please?"

"Ok"

Danny sat in the back of the cell alone he covered his face ashamed.

"Danny..." Catherine said quietly he didn't even move.

"Dmitri!" a woman yelled in a thick Russian accent his head popped up. The woman had brown hair with blonde highlights. She had a sleeve of tattoos; she had a toddler who had a strong resemblance to Danny.

"Vika!" Danny said happy and ran to gate. "Vika, Kiko. What are you doing here?"

"Dmitri... What did you do?" her voice was almost not understandable because of the thick accent she had. This was aunt Vika? Catherine expected someone who seemed less Americanized then that. Today was just full of surprises.

* * *

Reviews Please. With Aunt Vika back in the picture what does this mean for Danny and is she going to improve his life or make it more stressful? Will Danny finally catch a break? REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Good Day Break

Test Your Limits

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them still only my people.

Ch11: Good Day Break

* * *

"Dmitri what did you do?" Catherine was just astonished that this was his aunt Vika. She pictured someone in an old fashion dress and very ugly woman. Vika dressed very modern and was gorgeous.

"It was just a misunderstanding"

"Who is in charge here Dmitri?"

"That would be me Mrs.?" Brass asked

"Vika Trenton... What is going to happen to Dmitri?"

"Because of the destruction of property I have to give him a ticket to pay for half the costs of damages but he's not being charged for assault" Brass said unlocking the cage.

"Thank you" Danny said shaking Brass' hand

"I need you to wait in my office" Brass said stern Danny nodded. Danny picked up Elena hugging her then hugged Lindsay.

Outside...

"Kiko can go inside Brass' office so we can talk?" Catherine says looking at the young boy he was around the same age as Elena maybe younger.

"Go inside Kiko" she says the little boy smiles running inside.

"Mrs. Trenton..." Brass starts but Vika interrupts

"Please call me Vika"

"Vika we have been looking for you"

"Why? I done nothing wrong!" she says in her choppy English.

"For Dmitri"

"I had work in San Diego I come when work is done. Dmitri is strong boy"

"Dmitri is a strong boy"

"Where is Darya?"

"She left..."

"She was here?"

"No Danny said she left a week ago"

"His name is Dmitri!" Vika exclaims without trying too but as more as a reaction. "How do you know Dmitri?"

"He's dating my daughter"

"Dmitri is coming back to San Diego with me. Too much drama here"

"The hell I am!" Danny said "I have a family here! They may not be blood related but Mrs. Willows has taken me in even though I haven't deserved it. I have met someone that I love with all of my heart I'll be damned if I leave this or if I let you take this from me"

"Dmitri Vladimir Nikko Polo you do not speak to me like that!"

"I'm not some child! I've made it this far without you I don't need you to try to parent me now"

"Dmitri you are at a police station"

"Because of a misunderstanding. I'm not like my father"

"Don't you speak ill of him!" Vika said stepping extremely close to Danny

Catherine intervened, giving Danny a confused look. "he brought you here to America and gave you a better life!"

"My father was a member of the Russian mob..." he was interrupted by Vika pushing him Brass and Catherine separated them.

"You have respect for him!"

"He can burn in hell! You can either stand by me or burn with him!"

The entire department goes deathly quiet Vika is at a complete lost for words. Danny was never one to shy away from a fight whether it is physical and verbal. It doesn't matter who, family, friend, enemy or stranger.

"Dmitri I didn't come to fight... Darya said that there was a mess-up in rent I wanted to know if it got straight out but this lady say Darya left..."

"Did you give her money?"

"Only a few hundred dollar"

"Vika! she does drugs... You just got her high for a week"

"Dmitri I didn't know"

"I figured I am not mad... Mēs esam tikai labi tie pa kreisi" he said shocking Catherine and Brass no one knew he knew Latvian. Vika smiles at him and hugs him. _'we are the only good ones left'_

"Es esmu jūsu pusē brāļa ģimeni pirmo Dmitrijs atcerieties, ka" _'I am on your side nephew family first Dmitri remember that'_

* * *

A week later... Lindsay and Elena were sitting on the sofa painting each other's nails.

"How are my girls doing?" Danny says walking inside he just came back from a bounty call.

"Lindsay is painting my nails" Elena said smiling Lindsay showed Danny her hand. "I painted her nails"

"They're beautiful" Danny said gently kissing Lindsay's hand.

"So what are you doing today?" Lindsay asked Danny

"I got a text from Brian he's getting a couple guys together for a pickup game I thought I could cruise over for about an hour"

"Do it"

"You sure?"

"Yeah Elena and I are going to do some more girlie stuff. So unless you want your nails done I suggest you get going"

"Thanks" he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

A little while later Catherine came home. She sat across from Elena and Lindsay who were watching little mermaid.

"Where's Danny?"

"He's out playing basketball with some friends"

"I didn't know he played basketball"

"He was really good... When he went to our school in ninth grade he started and we won our section but lost the big game but then he moved and came back his junior year and we were state champs"

"What about his senior year?"

"He didn't play"

"Why?"

"He was worried that people would get the wrong idea because of the bruises he had from fighting and from his uncle... You know abusing him and then he was the caregiver for Elena. Just a lot of stuff happened"

"That's a shame"

"It is because basketball was the only thing that truly made him happy and it was something he does because he wants too"

Elena fell asleep holding her dolly and sucking her thump.

It was an hour later Lindsay anxiously waits for Danny things had really picked up between them though. More time goes by then some more then finally a car drops him off. He runs inside picking Lindsay up smiling.

"Danny!" Lindsay yelps Danny just kisses her. He puts her down still smiling.

"Danny what's going on?" Lindsay asks Catherine comes to see what's going on.

"The coach for UNLV was there they want me to go and play there. He was talking full scholarship!"

"That's great!" Lindsay jumps and hugs him.

* * *

Danny finally catches a break. But will this be good for him and Lindsay or detrimental? Baby Girl name suggestions? How did you like the fight between Danny and Vika? Was it a smooth move or should have Danny just kept his mouth shut? Review Please? :)


	12. LoveLife

Test Your Limits

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them still only my people.

Ch12: LoveLife

* * *

Two months later... Lindsay is eight and a half months pregnant and the due date is fast approaching... She and Danny both attend UNLV, Lindsay is majoring in Forensic Science and Danny is majoring in kinesiology to become a gym teacher.

With Lindsay and Danny going to the same college it was like they were at high school again. Danny and Lindsay were head over heels in love with each other. Lindsay was very devoted to her school work making the dean's list. Danny however was just making his required GPA and was devoted to the basketball court.

"EW gross you're all sweaty" Lindsay laughs as Danny plants dozens of kisses all over Lindsay's face and neck. He had just returned from basketball practice his first game was tomorrow.

"You love it" Danny says standing giving Lindsay a silly strip tease. He peels his stinky sweaty practice jersey off and flings it at Lindsay.

"Oh... Give me your hand... Noel is kicking" she says pulling Danny closer to her touching her stomach.

"I feel it" he says happily "her name is Noel? You called her Emily earlier"

"I like Noel... I want her to have a unique middle name"

"Okay?"

"You pick it out"

"Hmm..." he pulls himself away deep in thought; Lindsay puts her legs on Danny's lap he instinctively starts massaging her swollen ankles. "Are you sure? Why can't we give her a normal middle name? When I was younger kids always teased me 'cause of my middle name"

"I love your middle name... or names. Dmitri Vladimir Nikko Polo... It is actually pretty sexy... What does your name mean?"

"Earth mother... My name is Greek. The Greek earth goddess par excellence, who brings forth the fruits of the earth, particularly the various grains..."

"It sounds girlie" she giggles Danny starts tickling her feet. "I'm kidding" she says giggling more.

"My grandmother's name is Rayna"

"What does that mean?"

"Queen... My other grandmother name is Aija which means melody"

"Ooh I like them both... You just know that off the top of your head"

"Maybe I've been looking at this too..."

"I like Aija how about you?"

"I like Aija too"

"Noel Aija Polo" she says rubbing her stomach Danny kisses it.

* * *

It was halftime at Danny's first game Lindsay was all ready for it. She had a foam finger, Danny's number written on her cheek, and Danny's travel gear sweater on which was snug around her grown belly.

Danny was finally getting ready to come in Lindsay and Elena stand up and start screaming and dancing for him. Catherine and Nick just watch smiling to themselves.

Catherine and Nick were anxious to see Danny play. Lindsay made it seem like

Danny was the new Michael Jordan once he started playing Lindsay was right.

Danny is a phenomenal player Catherine and Nick both think to themselves.

UNLV won and Danny was one of the top scorers and rebounders. They all waited for him to come out from the locker room.

"Danny was good... Really good" Nick said surprised.

"Told you guys" Lindsay said rubbing her belly Elena was holding her other hand.

"Where is Demmy?" Elena said putting her small hand on Lindsay's big belly.

"He's coming" Catherine said reassuring the small girl. Danny walked out and was swarmed by news reporters asking questions.

"Good game! Comments?" one reporter said.

"Comments? We left it all on the floor. Not to bust on the other team or nothing but check the scoreboard, check the stats. We did work... Excuse me" he said walking past them. Danny was careful when he spoke some people wanted to wreck his name while others praised him. ESPN wanted to do a documentary if Danny and his team got far enough.

Later on in the night... Danny was painting Lindsay's toenails.

"Done" he said

"Thanks babe" she said as he yawned they cuddled on the couch watching highlights of the game. "So you're like a superstar now?"

"No... Just wait a couple weeks and this will all just blow over"

"Say that to the news crews that have been outside my house"

"Coach said that they can't go on campus and because I'm the only player that doesn't live on campus technically they can hangout here"

They soon fell asleep after in each other's arms. Catherine came down stairs to walk Nick to his truck he had court first thing in the morning.

"Look at them Nicky" she says

"Young love" he says pulling her into a hug.

"What about us?" she says kissing him but before he could answer Lindsay sat up panting.

"Mom" she said Catherine walked over to the couch and flicked a light on. "I think I need to go to the hospital" she said holding her stomach.

"Linds your water broke... Nicky get your jeep" Catherine helped Lindsay get to her feet, Lindsay stood up as Danny slowly started to wake up.

"It's time?" Danny said then he jumped to his feet scooping her bringing her to the jeep. Danny was holding Lindsay the entire way to the hospital, when they got to the hospital Lindsay insisted on walking.

"Move!" she said blowing through the crowd "I'm sorry but I'm in labor! Get me a doctor!" a nurse brought a wheelchair and brought them to the proper section of the hospital.

She was grunting and groaning as contractions passed roughly through her body. She couldn't help but see Danny smiling at her and slightly blushing.

"What are you looking at you, goof?" she said rubbing her stomach.

"You make the... Umm" he says put then stops when he noticed Catherine's death stare. "I love the noises you make" he kisses her on the cheek.

Two hours and forty three minutes later a little girl's cries to fill the room. After she was cleaned up weighed and measured, the nurse handed her to Lindsay.

"Oh god she's so... Precious" Danny said completely speechless.

"What's her name?" Catherine said as the little girl grabbed her finger.

"Noel..." Lindsay said her eyes drifting shut; Danny slid his hands under and scooped her up.

"Noel Aija" Danny said tearing up Catherine padded him on the back.

"She looks like you"

"What if I'm a bad father?" he asks making sure Lindsay sleeping.

"You will make a great father... Just look at Elena... Is it alright if Nick and Elena come in?"

"Yea yea... It's strange to think Elena is an aunt and not even out of grade school yet?"

"Yea it is let me go get them"

"Yea yea" he says never looking away from Noelle.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
